Sneaky Garage Fun
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina had been on a week long Vacation and Mike had missed her terribly, with his parents out of the house. He had to see her and show her just how much he had missed her, over and over again. He would never see this garage in quite the same way again.


It was early in the morning when Tina received a text that shook her from her sleep.

'Who could it be this early in the morning?' She thought to herself.

With her face still buried in her pillow, she reached out for the nightstand to grab her cell. A smile came across her face as soon as she saw that it was from Mike.

_Hey baby, my parents have just left for work. Wanna come over? We'll have the house all to ourselves for the day._

Sitting up, she began texting him back. Putting her cell back on the nightstand, she headed for the shower to freshen up and fix her hair and makeup before leaving for Mike's. Stepping out of the shower, Tina saw that Mike had replied.

_Meet me in the garage. See you in a bit ;)_

'Just what is this boy up to?' She thought, shaking her head in amusement as she began driving to her destination. Pulling up at his driveway, she got out of her car and saw that the garage door was shut. 'Mike?' She called out as she went up and knocked on the door.

Hearing Tina's voice made Mike's heart skip a beat. He bounded to the door and opened it. He couldn't help but grin at the sight now before him. Tina looking more beautiful than he had ever remembered seeing her. She had been on a week long vacation with her family and he had missed her so much it was almost unbearable. She was a vision of beauty; sheer perfection. He pulled her into a hug, dipping her so he could kiss her softly.

"Hi Beautiful," He exclaimed his smile getting bigger as he took in everything that was his Tina.

Opening the car door to the back seat, he backed her into the car easily and watched her lay down in the back seat. Mike kissed her lips deeply and with want. He had missed her and he felt the need to tell her so.

"Never leave me like that again. Never." He whined pitifully as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her soft lips as his hand glided up her body over her clothes, the other held her face gently bringing her towards his lips.  
>"I love you so much," He told her breaking the kiss. They had been together for a whole year and he adored everything about his girlfriend.<p>

Tina could feel her pulse slowing as Mike maneuvered himself on top of her. The feel of his weight above her took her breath away. Mike's hands began to wander and she loved the feel of the heat radiating from his hands as it glided over her clothes. This made it hard for her to focus and she gingerly ran her fingers through Mike's hair before deciding to play her boyfriend at his own game.

As Mike's hands reached her waist, she quickly pulled down the strap of her dress exposing to him her left breast. A smirk crept on to her face. "Be gentle," She took a breath.

Mike met her smirk with a mischievous grin and roughly palmed it with his hand and slowly moved his thumb over her nipple and it hardened under his ministrations.  
>"Has my baby missed me?" He asked, gently rocking himself against her and allowing her to feel what he was doing to her. "You don't know how much I've missed you baby," Tina got out, feeling him rub his arousal against her.<p>

An idea crept into her head as she raised her knee between them, slowly rubbing it up against his crotch to tease him. She giggled softly under her breath as she felt him harden even more in his jeans. "Someone needs to lose this," Tina tugged at his vest, practically begging him to take it off.

Mike felt his breath catch in his throat the moment he felt her knee rub against him. Hearing her ask him to remove his vest, he grinned and pulled it over his head without hesitation. Her touch was causing all his hairs to stand up on end.  
>"Now you," he whispered against her neck as he started kissing, sucking and grazing his teeth over it. He loved the feel of her heavy breast in his hand and continued to rub it gently with his palm. Repositioning himself, he helped her to ease out of her dress and slung it over his head. "Oops," he joked before his other hand slid up her soft thigh, stopping at her panties.<p>

Leaning down, he took her nipple into his mouth, automatically feeling Tina arch her back in response. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her breast in his mouth before he began to gently rub her over the material of her panties. Feeling his fingers becoming hot, wet and slick before he'd even gotten beneath the thin barrier made him grin.

"You always do know how to make me feel good don't you?" She asked him seductively. "And you love it," He whispered back.

Looking back up at his girlfriend, Mike was taken aback as he noticed the shiny metal ring in her naval. Tina saw the look on his face and chucked to herself.  
>"Oh, I had it done last week. Do you like it baby?" She bit her lower lip, waiting for his response.<p>

"Th... That's, that's so sexy." He stuttered, trying to keep his composure.  
>Reaching for the elastics on her panties, he slid his hand in. Running his finger between her soft, hot folds he began toying her clit with his thumb, circling it and smiling as it began to swell beneath his movements. Hearing her begin to moan out in response, he added more pressure as she began to shake and move her body further against his hand.<p>

"Oh someone is aching," He whispered. "I cannot let my girl ache".  
>Taking two of his fingers he slid them into her roughly, her walls immediately contracting around them and compressing them tight. He fucked her with his fingers with all his might. So much so to the point he could barely breathe and his wrist ached from how forceful he was being with her. Tina cried out; it was caught somewhere between intense pleasure and pain.<p>

"Don't stop," She shrieked, digging her nails into his back and raking them along his skin, trying desperately to keep a hold of her composure. "Almost there."  
>Mike groaned at the feel of her nails in his back, it was so fucking hot to him and he loved it when she was forceful. A few more rough flicks of his wrist was all it took as he curled his fingers and applied pressure to her front wall. She came violently, clamping down around his fingers. He continued to move them inside her, relinquishing the moment and helping her ride out her orgasm before coming to a stop. Withdrawing his fingers slowly, he grinned seeing how wet she actually was.<br>"If only people could see innocent Tina Cohen-Chang now," He whispered into her ear. "What would they say, hmm?"

Tina arched an eye brow. "Well I'm glad people have no idea what I am like," She told him, casually slipping her hand into his boxers, beginning to stroke him.  
>Mike immediately groaned at the feel of her warm hand around his shaft. He gripped the seat to try and steady himself as she upped her pace, pulling back and forth around him.<p>

"Tina," He whimpered. "Oh God!" She smirked feeling him start to leak precum on her hand. "Someone's enjoying himself." She purred.

Mike could feel himself being built up and it wasn't gonna take much because he was already so turned on by fingering her. He let out a groan from deep within his throat and clenched his jaw tight, feeling his end coming up fast. Feeling the all too familiar tightening in his stomach, he pulsated strong and came all over her hand and himself. "Damn," He muttered. "The things you do to me."

Mike kissed her heatedly, his tongue battling hers for supremacy. He wanted to make this a marathon and was determined to make her cum as many times as possible. He had missed her terribly and she needed to know how much.

"I want you Mike," Her breathing was heavy as she bit his ear lobe, knowing how much he loved when she did that. "I need you. Now."  
>Tina watched as Mike broke the kiss to slip off his boxers. She licked her lips in anticipation as she began sliding her panties down her legs before spreading them apart for him. She bucked her hips feeling his wet tip at her entrance.<br>"Freakin tease," She mumbled under her breath as Mike rubbed up against her several times.

She whined slightly as he teased her entrance. She needed to feel him inside of her so bad. "Oh god," Tina let out a guttural groan, digging her nails into Mike's back. She bit down on her lip as he dived into the heated wetness of her body. When he was fully buried inside, she moved her hips back and forth to adjust to the feeling. Feeling comfortable, she instructed Mike to continue. He pulled out briefly before beginning to thrust at a steady pace.

"Mmm baby," Tina moaned as she rocked her hips to match his rhythm, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper into her.

Mike slammed his hips into hers. The sound of their flesh hitting each other as their bodies met was surprisingly loud in a place as small as a car. Tina began to moan loudly, waves of ecstasy flowing through her body. He loved that, that and her moans was spurring him on. He pushed into her as hard as he could and she pushed back, her walls dragging him from within. He bit down on her neck and shifted his hips upwards so he could stimulate her clit at the same time. He looked down at his girlfriend, his eyes clouded by lust and pleasure. Seeing her lips begin to tremble he knew she was at the point of no return and palmed her breast as she began to shake around him, thrusting a few more times. He gripped her hips before releasing his load deep inside her.

"I fucking love you" He panted out, their bodies heaving against each others.

"I love you too Mikey" She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him softly.

They lay there, trying to steady their breathing from what had just occurred.  
>"My turn," Tina smirked, sliding out from underneath Mike and sitting up.<br>She settled down on the floor of the car, so she was almost at eye level with his crotch. She began fondling her breasts to tease him, watching for his reaction as she did so. Moving towards him, Tina took his throbbing cock and placed it between her breasts. Holding them tightly together, she gently massaged it with slow even strokes. She enjoyed watching his reaction and knew that he was close to the edge. The look on his face gave it away. A few more strokes was all it took and he started pulsating, spreading his warmth across her body.

Tina threw him a mischievous grin, swiping her hand across her chest and putting her fingers in her mouth to taste him. Licking her lips clean, she then proceeded to take his now flaccid cock in her mouth, sucking him in a slow and steady rhythm. As much as Mike was loving this, he shifted his hips and removed himself from her mouth. He had other ideas. Getting out of the car, he picked her up and held her tight against him.

Mike could still hear Tina's giggle as he rested her on the bonnet, it resounded in his head. He couldn't believe how sexy she was, or how much he needed her. Hungrily lapping at her juices, he grinned as her wetness covered his face. Hearing Tina's moans, he had to take a few deep calming breaths or he knew wasn't going to last long at all. He pulled her down strongly towards him, as he slid himself inside her. She was always so tight and he swallowed hard at her wet heat around him.  
>"You're so beautiful," He whispered, gently kneading her breasts.<p>

He started pounding himself inside her, reveling in her moans that seemed to be getting louder with every shift of his hips.

"God baby," He told her, his voice thin and gravely from what was occurring.  
>Using her legs as leverage he pushed them towards her chest and thrusted strongly over and over again. He groaned feeling her clench and release around him. He was determined not to cum, not just yet. He wanted to get her off as many times as he possibly could. With that in mind, he pulled out of her quickly.<p>

Flipping her over, his eyes widened seeing his Tina get up on all fours, her wet hole desperate for him to fill it. He thrusted in a few times as hard as he could not giving her time to adjust but just enough to give her a little taste of what was to come. Her body was quivering from the intense pleasure. He could go on like this all day with her.

Pulling out, his cock throbbed strongly in his hand. Throwing his body under her spanned hips, he began to taste her once more. Grappling her hips, he pulled her downwards towards his face. He wanted every last drop of her. Keeping his tongue deep inside her, he opened his mouth wide and sucked strongly on her clit. His other hand went instinctively to his cock and began tugging himself quickly. She was so sexy and beautiful he honestly couldn't help himself. Tina was screaming out and he loved it. His hand kept hitting his lap as he quickened his pace. He groaned against her clit and shot his load all over his stomach and her back. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her on his face forcibly and moved his tongue quicker. He wanted to feel her cum and taste her orgasm.

Tina let out a guttural groan as her orgasm washed over her. Still shaking, Tina hopped off the bonnet leaning in to kiss Mike, tasting herself in the process. Their mouths moved perfectly together, their tongues rubbing together. Mike felt slightly dazed as he started coming down from his sexual high. He was seeing stars just like he always did.

"Thank you baby," Tina murmured into the kiss. "My turn." Hearing Tina's words, he smiled smugly before arching his eye brow. "What do you have in mind?"

He knew they were going to be incredibly tired tomorrow, but he honestly didn't care. Every moment he had with her was incredible and he could never get used to this feeling. He followed Tina to the car and let out a soft chuckle.

"This cars gonna need one hell of a clean up" He teased.

"Oh yes it sure is," Tina laughed as they settled in the car.  
>"It'll have enough bodily fluids to equal a crime scene" He said jokingly.<br>Pinning him down to the passenger seat she straddled him, stroking him gently. His eyes shot open as she began to stroke him. He was so close to her entrance that it was driving him insane.

"You ready?" She smirked, lifting her hips slightly before slowly lowering herself down onto him. "God yeah I'm ready," He answered when he was rock hard once more, his cock throbbing in Tina's hand.

Grabbing on to his shoulders, she steadied herself before starting at a slow pace, moving up and down his shaft. Mike loved how wet she already was, he cupped her ass and kissed her neck deeply as he began to move his hips in rhythm with hers. A soft gasp escaped her lips as Mike kissed along her neck down to her chest. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access. She was so wet by now that she was sliding up and down him with much ease. Closing her eyes, she gave a loud moan as they began to move together. This was a welcomed change from the frenzied nature of what had already occurred. Moving his hands through her hair he kissed her lips passionately opening his legs slightly so he could go deeper. He loved sex but making love to her like this was different. It was as special to him as it was for her.

Tina's moans grew even louder as Mike slid deeper into her, hitting her in just the right spot. Their moist bodies slid all over each other as they moved together. Her breasts rubbing up against his chest, massaging up into it each time their hips met. He held her body close to his, loving them like this moving as one. Air was being forced out of his lungs with each upward thrust and he could feel his legs beginning to tremble. He cupped Tina's ass in his hands and helped to move her up and down his shaft.

"Mmm, sexy bum." He whispered in her ear.

Tina bit her lip as she felt her orgasm coming. Then she exploded, screaming Mike's name in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing as she gasped and panted. Mike felt his end nearing too as his trail of vision went to her voluptuous cleavage, watching it bounce as she experienced her orgasm. Pulsating strongly, he spread his warmth deep inside of her as she clamped her walls around him, taking every last drop. Exhausted from their antics, Tina collapsed against Mike, their chests heaving up and down as they came down from their high.

"I love you Mike Chang," She whispered into his ear.

"And you Princess," Came his reply.

Mike was never more thankful that his girlfriend was on the pill because there was no way he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant today.

"Who needs the gym when I have you?" He joked, before giving her a soft lingering kiss and holding her close to him as they remained connected.


End file.
